


Jealousy

by Joleee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joleee/pseuds/Joleee
Summary: A bit of jealousy on Victoire's birthday party
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30
Collections: HN Hermione’s Birthday Celebration





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you will like it. I am not native English speaker and I don't have beta reader so sorry if there are some mistakes. I don't own Harry Potter and I don't earn money from this.

‘Why does he have to smile so much? ‘is the first thought that run through Hermione’s head as she was watching her husband and Fleur’s veela cousins interact over buffet table. She knew hormones were making her irrational and that Fred isn’t interested into them but she couldn’t help it. Her stomach did made her unattractive, she knew it even though Fred reassured her time and time again that he loves it because their child is growing inside. Is… Is that blondie flirting with Fred? There is no need for her to lean so close. Doesn’t she see how obviously uncomfortable Fred is and that he is trying to politely make some distance between them? Why is he still smiling and chatting over there? Doesn’t he know she is starving? Okay that’s exaggerating because she has just eaten her pizza but she IS eating for two now, who can blame her? She was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice him approaching, his hands full of food. Kissing her cheek, he put everything in front of her. Even though smells made her salivating, she couldn’t help it, she had to send a deathly glare in Fred’s direction. Worried, he asked her “Is everything all right, love? You look upset.” Hah the nerve of him, of course she is upset. How would he feel if she was flirting with other wizard? She should tell him about her sudden burst of jealousy but instead she just responded with “I am fine.” Fred, oblivious to hidden anger in her tone, started chatting. “If you are sure.. Oh and by the way, I just met Fleur’s cousin, Josephine, and she told me something really interesting.” Oh really“ Hermione gritted through her teeth. Fred looked confused until he realized what’s going on and smirked. “You aren’t jealous, are you love?” “Wha.. Don’t be silly, of course I am not. Where did you get that ridiculous idea?” she managed to say and her cheeks blushed, which made Fred smile. “You are, don’t deny it. Love, look at me. You have nothing to worry about. Apparently, I was thinking out loud while picking out food for you and Josephine overheard me when I was saying that bacon will make you sick. She gave birth not long ago and came to me saying that she has a recipe for potion which causes nausea to disappear. That recipe is passed through generations of Delacour family so it isn’t well known. See?” and he showed her a piece of paper. Her eyes skimmed over ingredients list, having to squint her eyes to read ‘ginger’ and ‘lemon juice’. “This… This actually might work… I have to thank her. Sorry for overreacting, I just can’t help it. You are so handsome that I cant help but think that all these women want you for themselves.””I am going to have to disapoint them, I have eyes only for you” he said and slowly kissed her. Their moment was interupted by tiny voice saying “Auntie Minee present”. “Seems like our little Victoire wants her birthday present, I will be right back.” He walked towards the house and she was left there, with Victoire who was climbing in her lap, watching him and thinking ‘Life is good.’


End file.
